Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-24851559-20150904200642/@comment-24262915-20150910145338
Hirexus napisał(a): Chenkov rzeczywiście jest idotą (ta rampa z gwardzistów i i jego inne pomysły są po prostu chore), ale Żukow był dobrym dowódcą. Nawet najlepszemu generałowi może podwinąć się noga, np. Motgomery wymyślił operację "Market Garden" ( O jeden most za daleko), a mimo to jest uważanego za jednego z najlepszych dowódcą Wielkij Brytanii. W porównaniu z innymi dowódcami z ZSSR Żukow traktował swych żołnierzy całkiem nieżle. Taktyki "ludzkiej fali" nie stosował, bo takie rozkazy wychodziły od dowódców niżej stojących. Wybaczcie, nie chcę przedłużać tego off-topka ale to co teraz przeczytałem....Nie! Może was zadziwi ale tutaj nie mam problemu z samym Żukowem. Rozumiem dlaczego uważacie go za dobrego dowódce, mimo że próbowałem uzasadnić dlaczego to kolosalna bzdura. Sam podsumuje to krótko: jeśli oceniacie dowódcę przez pryzmat jego osiągnięć, to Chenkov jest świetnym dowódcą (ile bitew wygrał!) Kolosalną bzdurą jest natomiast mówienie, pisanie, myślenie i twierdzenie że Montgomery był jednym z najlepszych dowódców. Ta gigantyczna bzdura którą powtarzają od dziesięcioleci powinna na zawsze zniknąć. Bernard Law Montgomery był nie tylko jednym z najgorszych dowódców II wojny światowej, ale i Wielkiej Brytanii! Tu nie ma miejsca na "ja tak myślę" albo "taka jest moja opinia" to jest, w 100% prawda! Wiem że brzmie jak Komisarz ale przykro mi, muszę to wam uświadomić. 1. II Bitwę o El-Alamain wygrałby mój pies! Ech, no dobra, przesadzam żeby dać coś do zrozumienia, wiem i przepraszam. Jednak chodzi mi o to, że przypisywanie wygranej temu idiocie jest wielką pomyłką. Przewaga Brytyjczyków nie leżała w świetnym dowodzeniu, zdecydowanie nie. Dosyć powiedzieć że Montgomery przed bitwą zobaczył czy czołgi mają paliwo i POSZEDŁ SPAĆ! Obudzili go gdy Niemcy byli już w zasięgu wzroku a z tego co wiem (UWAGA: NIEPOTWIERDZONA ACZ PRAWDOPODOBNA INFORMACJA) i tak guzdrał się wychodząc z łóżka. Przewaga Brytyjczyków leżała w ilośći zaopatrzenie, czołgów oraz wprowadzeniu "Shermanów" czyli czołgów z którymi Rommel nie miał wcześniej do czynienia. Z resztą, mam wrażenie że panuje tendencja na nie patrzenie na straty "zwycięzców"- Brytyjczycy ponieśli straty większe niż zakładano w przypadku porażki w tej bitwie. 2. To że temu idiocie nie powinno się powierzać czyjegoś życia mówił Patton, NAPRAWDE świetny dowódca z tego okresu. Patton z resztą nie lubił Montgomerego- zwółaszcza po zobaczeniu jego "wyczynów" jak choćbyten. W Europie Montgomery odnosił albo sromotne, chociaż z punktu widzenia taktycznego mało ważne, porażki, albo pyrrusowe zwycięztwa które dziesiątkowały jego jednostki. Macie tutaj jeszcze jeden przykład(nie dowodził tutaj bezpośrednio ale był autorem planu). 3. "Market Garden"- za to tego skretyniałego błazna powinno się powiesić za jaja. Poważnie, to największe marnotrawstwo sił w czasie całej wojny. Nie mówiąc już ilu tam zginęło Polaków- i to elite, którą planowano przed "Market Garden" wysłać do Polski pewnie i tak by nic z tego nie wyszło, ale przynajmniej by żyli!). Cała operacja zakończyłaby się całkowitą klęską i śmiercią niemal wszystkich sił gdyby nie nasz rodak, Stanisław Sosabowski (kolejny świetny dowódca). To on wyprowadził jednostki swoje i sojuszników gdy doszło do niego że bitwa jest nie do wygrania. Jako że Montgomery nie chciał mu dać czołgów, całą operację przejechał na rowerku czyjejś małej dziewczynki (NAPRAWDE!) i udało mu się wyprowadzić resztki swoich sił z tej rzezi. Oczywiście na naszego rodaka zrzucono odpowiedzialność za tę masakrę, przez co był on przez długie lata prześladowany w brytyjskim społeczeństwie. Mogłbym o nim pisać godzinami. O tym jaki z niego kretyn, o tym że danie mu jakiejkolwiek władzy to najgorszy możliwy błąd i o tym że powinno rozkopać się jego grób i wsadzić Polską flagę w odbyt (wiem że to obraza flagi, ale cel uświęca środki). Zakończę jednak odpowiedzią na pytanie: "Skoro to tacy kretyni (przede wszystkim Montgomery, można też dodać Żukowa) to czemu się ich dzisiaj chwali?". Poza oczywistymi propagandowymi walorami? Poza tym że każde społeczeństwo potrzebuje wielkich bohaterów? No cóż, gdyby publicznie przyznać że dało się władzę nieodpowiedniej osobie, społeczeństwo natychmiast zapytałoby by: "Kto jest za to odpowiedzialny?" Ps. J#bać Montgomerego.